


If I Didn't Have You

by missdistress



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Disneyland, Fake Proposal, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdistress/pseuds/missdistress
Summary: — Эдди... — Он смотрит вверх и видит, что глаза Бака размером с блюдце. Он опирается на колено, пытаясь понять, почему Бак так взволнован, и тут слышит щелчок затвора фотоаппарата. Боковым зрением он видит, что вокруг них собралась толпа, и половина людей достала свои телефоны и снимает.Глаза Эдди встречаются с глазами Бака, и, в то время как он паникует, Бак так старается не смеяться, что в уголках его глаз собираются слёзы. Толпа, должно быть, увидела это и неверно истолковала, подумав, что Бак охвачен эмоциями, потому что они воркуют в ответ.— Чёрт, — выругался Эдди себе под нос, достаточно тихо, чтобы только Бак мог его услышать. — Что я наделал?Бак фыркает.— Извини, парень, думаю, теперь ты должен взять на себя обязательства.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 10





	If I Didn't Have You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I Didn't Have You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541462) by [rebeccaofsbfarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccaofsbfarm/pseuds/rebeccaofsbfarm). 



— Нужно же было позволить тебе искать здоровую, непонятную еду на фестивале Food & Wine, — поддразнивает Бака Эдди, открыто глядя на его корзинку с жареными артишоками. Он уже прикончил порцию спрессованных арбузов и помидоров со взбитой рикоттой и лимонно-оливковым маслом, что бы это ни значило. 

Эдди остановился на тако с говядиной в азиатском стиле, которые уже доел, так что теперь нес их крафтовое пиво, пока они шли от фестивальной площадки в остальную часть парка. 

— Так вкусно. — Бак поднимает корзинку, всё ещё жуя, его пальцы покрыты маслом. — Хочешь немного? 

— Не сейчас, Бак, — отказывается он, закатывая глаза. Бак убедил его пойти с ним на фестиваль Food & Wine в парке Disney California Adventure, и он приложил немало усилий, чтобы убедить Кристофера, что в Диснейленде действительно есть мероприятие, предназначенное только для взрослых. В конце концов, Эдди пообещал, что если он будет хорошо вести себя на ночёвке у абуэлы, то в следующем месяце поедет в Диснейленд, чтобы весело провести время. 

Бак, тоже ребёнок, убедил Эдди надеть их диснеевские рубашки, так что Эдди был одет в костюмную рубашку, которая делала его похожим на Вуди, а Бак был одет в версию той же рубашки Базза Лайтера. Обычно Крис был бы с ними, одетый как инопланетянин, но на этот раз они оставили его дома. Бак объяснил, что, хотя ему и нравится возить Криса в Диснейленд, Эдди заслуживает немного расслабиться, а выпивка на этом мероприятии должна быть первоклассной. 

Надо признать, он немного пьян. Они с Баком уже пару часов пили фруктовые коктейли, и в конце концов переключились на пиво, прежде чем решили сделать перерыв, чтобы найти несколько аттракционов. Бак всё ещё не доел свои артишоки и клянется, что может идти с ними, но это определенно замедляет их темп. Эдди ведёт его к пирсу Pixar. Он пообещал Баку хотя бы одну фотографию в инстаграм в рубашках, и тематическая зона Pixar кажется подходящим местом для этого. 

Они завернули за угол, и теперь видят гигантское колесо обозрения , недавно названного Pixar Pal-a-Round, хотя в центре колеса всё ещё культовый Микки-Маус. За ними Ariel’s Undersea Adventure, которое он готов отложить до тех пор, пока Крис не окажется с ними. Бак идёт впереди, рассеянно поедая артишоки. Эдди оглядывает его с ног до головы и замечает, что у него развязан ботинок. Срабатывает отцовский рефлекс, и он окликает его, чтобы привлечь внимание Бака. 

Бак останавливается, чтобы дать ему возможность догнать себя, и Эдди указывает на развязанный шнурок. Они отходят в сторону от толпы, в центр площади вдоль набережной в парке Paradise Gardens, где немного больше места. Он предлагает Баку подержать его еду, но Бак озорно улыбается, глядя на один из своих артишоков. 

— Ну пожалуйста? — умоляет он, поднимая ногу для большей выразительности и кивая на землю. — У меня все пальцы жирные. 

Эдди стонет, но всё же опускается на колени и ставит пиво на тротуар. Он развязывает шнурки, затем снова завязывает их. Он собирается встать, но Бак останавливает его, положив руку ему на плечо. 

— Эдди... — Он смотрит вверх и видит, что глаза Бака размером с блюдце. Он опирается на колено, пытаясь понять, почему Бак так взволнован, и тут слышит щелчок затвора фотоаппарата. Боковым зрением он видит, что вокруг них собралась толпа, и половина людей достала свои телефоны и снимает. 

Глаза Эдди встречаются с глазами Бака, и, в то время как он паникует, Бак так старается не смеяться, что в уголках его глаз собираются слёзы. Толпа, должно быть, увидела это и неверно истолковала, подумав, что Бак охвачен эмоциями, потому что они воркуют в ответ. 

— Чёрт, — выругался Эдди себе под нос, достаточно тихо, чтобы только Бак мог его услышать. — Что я наделал? 

Бак фыркает. 

— Извини, парень, думаю, теперь ты должен взять на себя обязательства. 

Закатить глаза было бы слишком очевидным, но Бак и без того достаточно хорошо читает выражение его лица. Он тихо стонет, затем осторожно поднимает голову, находит глаза Бака, прочищает горло и спрашивает: 

— Ну, что думаешь? Бак, ты выйдешь за меня? 

Баку льстит, что он находится в центре внимания, он нервно прикусывает нижнюю губу, прежде чем кивнуть. 

— Да, думаю, что выйду. 

Вокруг них раздаются радостные возгласы, и Бак протягивает руку, чтобы помочь Эдди подняться с земли. Он притягивает его к себе и прижимает к груди, прежде чем прошептать: 

— Не ненавидь меня, но мы должны убедить их. Слишком много людей смотрят. Мы не можем их разочаровать. 

— Что ты имеешь... — Эдди не успевает опомниться, как его обрывают губы Бака, прижатые к его губам, корзинка с артишоками всё ещё зажата между ними, и ему требуется мгновение, чтобы перевести дыхание. У Бака занята одна рука, но другой он берёт Эдди за бедро и притягивает ближе. Эдди замер, но медленно его тело нагоняет, руки тянутся к лицу Бака, и он тает рядом с ним. Бак сжимает их губы вместе, и это неожиданно, но он _невероятно_ целуется. 

Бак осторожно использует свою корзинку с артишоками, чтобы создать между ними некоторое расстояние, и Эдди ошеломлен, обнаружив чувство потери, которое он ощущает, когда Бак отстраняется. Его губы распухли от поцелуев и улыбаются, и Эдди с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не поцеловать его снова. 

Поцелуй казался слишком коротким, но к тому времени, как он закончился, большая часть толпы уже ушла. Работница Диснея колеблется, ожидая, пока Бак заметит её приближение. 

— Хэй, много людей обручаются здесь, поэтому я стараюсь держать пару таких при себе, — говорит она, роясь в кармане и вытаскивая два круглых значка с надписью _«Долго и счастливо»_. Она достает из того же кармана серебряный фломастер и пишет на них дату, прежде чем вручить каждому из них по одному. 

— Поздравляю! Могу я взглянуть на кольцо? 

Эдди вздрагивает, понимая, что у него нет ответа на её вопрос, но Бак быстро отвечает: 

— Ну, мы спасатели, так что никто из нас не носит украшений. 

— Вам стоит купить парочку силиконовых, — говорит она, и Бак кивает, как будто он принимает это к сведению, прикрепляя значок к своей рубашке. — Эй, прежде чем я уйду, хотите, я сделаю снимок? У меня есть несколько помолвочных, на случай, если вы хотите получить их тоже. 

Эдди открывает рот, чтобы отмахнуться от неё, но Бак перебивает его, протягивая ей свой телефон: 

— Пожалуйста! Это было бы здорово! 

Наконец Бак выбрасывает свою корзинку, слизывает остатки жира с пальцев, прежде чем потянуться к Эдди, притягивая его к себе и крепко обнимая за талию, он настаивает, чтобы Эдди надел свой значок, что он и делает, прежде чем положить свою руку поверх руки Бака, прижимаясь к его боку. Работница, чьё имя на бейдже иронично читается «Крис», жестом просит их подвинуться, и когда Эдди оглядывается через плечо, он видит, что она ставит их перед колесом обозрения. Он должен признать, что это создает неплохой фон. 

Как только снимок сделан, он отпускает руку Бака, но Бак снова тянет его к себе: 

— Пожалуйста, ещё один, _детка_? 

Он наклоняется и целует Эдди в щёку, и Эдди чувствует, как от соприкосновения его лицо заливает жар. Крис делает ещё один снимок, а затем она сбрасывает помолвочные фото со своего телефона Баку. Он снова благодарит её, и она машет им, уходя. 

Эдди пытается привлечь внимание Бака, но тот поглощен фотографиями на телефоне. Эдди с любопытством смотрит через его плечо, чтобы увидеть фотографии. Её помолвочные фото запечатлели озорство в выражении лица Бака и покорность в глазах Эдди, и они красиво обрамлены на фоне колеса обозрения и ярко-голубого неба. Бак просматривает фотографии, которые она только что сделала для них. Эдди вынужден признать, что губы Бака, прижатые к его щеке, и его натянутая улыбка в ответ довольно милы. 

Он вспоминает о значке, приколотом к его груди, и делает движение, чтобы снять его: 

— Думаю, они нам больше не нужны. 

— Да ладно, — говорит Бак, останавливая его руку своей. — Оставь его. 

— Это ещё зачем? — спрашивает Эдди с вызовом. Он всё ещё не оправился от того, как легко Бак поцеловал его, и он должен знать, что он не единственный, кто чувствует себя потерянным. 

— Будь моим женихом, — говорит Бак так тихо, что Эдди пропустил бы это мимо ушей, если бы они не стояли так близко. — Только на сегодня. Дай мне только один день, чтобы люди думали, что кто-то вроде тебя может влюбиться в меня. 

Бак наклоняется, берет их пиво и протягивает одно Эдди. Эдди делает глоток, прежде чем осторожно спросить: 

— Кто-то вроде меня? 

— Красивый, страстный, с восемью кубиками пресса, — отвечает Бак, едва терпя его. Он жестом показывает на его тело. — Ты знаешь, весь этот комплект. И не заставляй меня начинать о милом ребёнке. 

— Ты правда любишь моего ребёнка, — соглашается Эдди. 

Бак кивает, уткнувшись в горлышко бутылки: 

— Правда люблю. 

Эдди толкает его плечом и снова сосредотачивается на первой части признания Бака: 

— Подожди, ты только что назвал меня красивым? 

— Ты невыносим, — стонет Бак, отстраняясь от него, но Эдди хватает его за запястье и заставляет остаться и ответить за свои грехи. 

Эдди горделиво улыбается: 

— Ты считаешь меня красивым. 

— Ну, я бы на это надеялся, — неохотно подтверждает Бак. — В конце концов, мы помолвлены. 

— Это правда, — соглашается Эдди и принимает вызов, протягивая руку, чтобы взять Бака за руку. Бак кажется удивленным, но его пальцы сжимают ладонь Эдди в знак согласия. — На пирс? 

— На пирс, — соглашается Бак, и они допивают пиво, выбрасывая его в мусорку по пути к пирсу Pixar. Бак настаивает, чтобы они первым делом прокатились на Incredicoaster, поскольку очереди могут быть длинными, поэтому они пробираются к линии. 

Прошло почти двадцать минут, когда Бак признаётся: 

— Нам, наверное, нужно было использовать FASTPASS*, а? 

— Нельзя использовать FASTPASS везде, — рассуждает Эдди. — Кроме того, надеюсь, ты успеешь переварить артишоки, прежде чем тебя начнет тошнить. 

Бак делает насмешливое лицо: 

— Меня не _всегда_ тошнит. 

— Всегда, — возражает Эдди. — Я достаточно катался на этих штуках с тобой, когда ты уже перестал бояться их после... _чёрт_ , неважно. 

Эдди слишком поздно осознает, что в такой прекрасный день он вспомнил мрачный момент из прошлого Бака. Он недолго был знаком с Баком после инцидента на американских горках, но он знает, что тот всё ещё носит травму от этого. Он столкнулся с этим в первый раз, когда Бак пошёл с ними на пирс, избегая всего, что связано с рельсами, и именно Эдди уговорил его вернуться на любимые аттракционы. Это заняло много времени, но Бак, казалось, справлялся хорошо, и он был так взволнован, чтобы прокатиться, что Эдди надеется, что не испортил всё. 

— Всё в порядке, — успокаивает его Бак. — Я просмотрел всю статистику, и эта горка достаточно безопасна. Ограничители перекинуты через плечи, так что телу труднее выскользнуть из них. Мне нравятся мои шансы. 

Эдди всё же протягивает руку, поглаживая пальцем бицепс Бака в знак извинения. Перед ними стоит пожилой мужчина, выглядящий как отец, и он, кажется, наблюдает за ними. Эдди ловит его на том, что он смотрит на их значки, и готовится защищать Бака. 

— Могу я вам помочь? — спрашивает он, уже чувствуя себя защищающимся. Бак, кажется, смущен его внезапной конфронтацией, но прислушивается к тому, что этот мужчина хочет сказать. 

Он выглядит удивленным, что Эдди позвал его, но затем осторожно улыбается, указывая на значки: 

— Вы молодожены? 

— Помолвлены, — отвечает за него Бак, явно не доверяя тону Эдди, и его улыбка излучает радость в ответе. — Только сегодня на самом деле. 

— Поздравляю! — говорит он и, кажется, очень рад за них. — Извините, что так пристально смотрел. Моя жена говорит, что я не могу продолжать это делать, но мой старший — гей, и иногда я беспокоюсь о нём. Когда я был в его возрасте, геям приходилось скрывать, кто они такие, поэтому моё сердце согревается, когда я вижу, что такие парни, как вы, просто счастливы и вместе. Это даёт мне надежду для моего сына. 

У Эдди отвисла челюсть, но Бак делает шаг вперед, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Эдди, заявляя ему: 

— Это не всегда легко, но стоит того для правильного человека. Я уверен, что ваш сын когда-нибудь найдет такого человека. И пока он этого не сделает, ему повезло, что у него есть вы. 

— Я делаю всё, что в моих силах. Я хочу, чтобы он знал, как сильно я его люблю, поэтому я пытаюсь образовывать себя. Могу я спросить? Чем вы сделали предложение? Вы не обязаны отвечать, если не хотите. Я понимаю, это личное. 

Он с любопытством переводит взгляд с одного на другого, не зная, кто кому сделал предложение, и Эдди внезапно становится неловко. Эта штука с кольцом, похоже, привлекает внимание людей. 

— Чурро? — отвечает Бак, искоса поглядывая на Эдди, и мужчина разражается отеческим хохотом. — Честно говоря, это было немного неожиданно, и я думаю, что он импровизировал. Но мы пожарные, так что я, скорее всего, всё равно потеряю кольцо. 

— Вы пожарные? Как и мой сын! Он в Сан-Диего. Где вы, мальчики? 

— Лос-Анджелес, — наконец обретает дар речи Эдди. Он на мгновение переводит взгляд на Бака и видит, как тот излучает гордость от обладания Эдди. — Собственно, так мы и познакомились. На работе. 

— Ну, я с нетерпением жду, когда смогу рассказать об этом моему сыну. Он всегда говорит, что никогда никого не встретит. — «Я единственный гей-пожарный, папа», — говорит он мне. Вот я ему и расскажу. Я напишу ему, — говорит он, вытаскивая телефон, прежде чем повернуться, по-видимому, чтобы повторить всё это своей жене, которая стоит впереди него в очереди. Она кивает им, как бы говоря: _«Извините, он так делает»_ , но у неё нет причин извиняться, потому что здоровое любопытство этого человека скрасило их день. Эдди почти забывает, что на самом деле они не пара. 

Когда они добираются до переднего ряда, он видит, как на мгновение на лице Бака появляется опасение, когда они садятся в вагончик, но Эдди берёт его за руку и сжимает, а затем помогает ему закрепить ремень безопасности на груди. Это гораздо безопаснее, чем неисправные ограничители на месте происшествия, но он всё ещё видит мысленный контрольный список, отражающийся в глазах Бака, когда они готовы к ускорению езды. 

Он, кажется, нервничает на первом холме, но затем поддается адреналину, когда они проносятся по воздуху, поднимаясь со своих мест. Баку не требуется много времени, чтобы поднять руки, завывая на ветру, и они в конце концов врезаются в водный объект, разбрызгивая капли воды по своим рукам и лицам. Вскоре, когда всё заканчивается, они возвращаются на погрузочную площадку, и Бак задыхается от возбуждения. Эдди хихикает, но ему самому не хватает воздуха, и он оглядывается, внезапно очарованный радостью на лице Бака. Он тянется, чтобы снова взять его за руку, когда они направляются к следующему аттракциону, и понимает, что аттракционы — это не то, что его привлекает.

*** 

Это был странный день. Он не может забыть выражение лица Эдди, уже возмущенного и стоящего на коленях, когда он понял, что происходит. Бак видел, как люди оборачивались, чтобы посмотреть на них, замечал, как они достают свои телефоны, чтобы снять то, что они считали предложением. Поначалу Эдди выглядел смущенным, но как только они решили, что есть только один способ действовать, он, конечно же, оказался на высоте. Торжество толпы, как будто это было настоящее предложение, всё ещё заставляло его сиять. И _этот поцелуй_. 

Теперь Эдди храбро держит его за руку, ведя на другую сторону пирса . 

— Зачем ты сказал чурро? Теперь я хочу один. 

Они находят ближайший киоск с чурро, который называется Señor Buzz Churros, и прежде чем встать в очередь, Эдди настаивает, чтобы они сделали селфи с табличкой позади них. Бак удивляется, когда Эдди берёт его сзади, уткнувшись головой в плечо Бака и обхватив руками за талию, и Бак протягивает руку, чтобы сделать селфи. Он смотрит на него, одобряет и собирается опубликовать, но Эдди говорит ему сделать ещё одно. 

Он ждёт, пока Бак переставит свою руку, затем прижимается губами к его виску, и Бак потрясенно щурится. Он случайно делает ещё одну фотографию, сам не зная какую, и тогда Эдди отпускает его. 

— Ты можешь встать в очередь? Мне нужно кое-что захватить, — говорит он и, прежде чем Бак успевает ответить, убегает. Он пожимает плечами и смотрит на фотографии. Первая милая, но безопасная, дружелюбная, если бы не обнимающие его руки Эдди, которые можно легко обрезать. Он смотрит на вторую и чувствует, как сердце сжимается в груди, когда он видит своё собственное блаженство, отраженное в выражении его лица. Он прокручивает до третьей, чтобы удалить её, но вместо этого его отвлекает выражение лица Эдди, нежно смотрящего на него. 

Именно тогда он получает сообщение от своей сестры, и он проверяет, что заставило её использовать все заглавные буквы. Он открывает сообщение, которое представляет собой всего лишь ссылку на инстаграм и слово ЧТО с примерно тысячей вопросительных знаков после него. 

Он открывает видео в инстаграм и сразу же теряет дар речи. Кто-то выложил «предложение» Эдди в инстаграм. Всё это там, как он помнит, но теперь он может видеть это со стороны, он стоит, держа свою корзину жареных артишоков, широко улыбаясь и стараясь не смеяться, и Эдди униженный, но смиряющийся, когда Бак громко объявляет свой «ответ». Потом он смотрит, как они целуются, и видит, как Эдди погружается в него, неохотно, но с готовностью. 

Он рассеянно пробирается через очередь и, подойдя к окну, не может выбрать между Caliente и Cinnamon-Sugar, поэтому покупает по одному из них. Он находит место, чтобы прислониться к перилам, которые окружают водоём в центре парка, и ждёт возвращения Эдди. Ему требуется несколько минут, чтобы придумать ответ Мэдди, прежде чем он неубедительно печатает: «как ты это нашла?» 

«Ты весь день постил еду. Всё, что мне нужно было сделать, это нажать на метку события, ты, тупица. Но это не ответ на мой вопрос?????» 

«Это всё просто большое недоразумение», — печатает он, затем кладет телефон в карман, когда Эдди подходит. Его сестре придётся подождать. 

У него с собой небольшой пакет, и когда он подходит к перилам, то обменивает его на чурро. 

— Купил тебе кое-что. Давай, открывай. 

Бак протягивает ему второй чурро, чтобы он мог открыть пакет обеими руками. Внутри находится маленькая коробочка, и он открывает её, чтобы найти серебряное кольцо с драгоценным камнем в центре в форме Микки-Мауса. Бак хихикает, вынимая его из упаковки. 

— Что это такое? — спрашивает он, боясь надеть его, хотя полностью осознает, в чём его цель. 

Эдди перекладывает второй чурро между пальцами левой руки, рядом с первым, чтобы забрать кольцо у Бака. Он жестом велит ему положить руку ровно, чтобы он мог надеть кольцо на палец. 

— Люди продолжают спрашивать о кольце. Это всё, что я смог найти за такое короткое время. 

— Ты не должен был этого делать, — уклоняется Бак, но его желудок наполняется бабочками, когда он говорит это. — Это уже слишком. 

— Слушай, а какой бы я был жених, если бы не купил тебе кольцо? — спорит Эдди и протягивает Баку один из чурро. Бак подушечкой большого пальца крутит кольцо на безымянном пальце и отвлекается настолько, что не замечает, как Эдди наклоняется вперед, чтобы откусить кусочек от его чурро. — О Боже, мы можем поменяться? Эта пряная штука хороша. 

Бак ухмыляется, обменивая его и откусывая свой чурро с корицей и сахаром. 

— Хорошо, но я тоже тебе что-нибудь куплю. 

Они идут по пирсу, пока не находят игры на набережной, и у каждого киоска есть свой сувенирный приз. Оглядев каждый по очереди, Бак идёт к игре в La Luna и возвращается со своим призом, плюшевой звездой. 

— Ты можешь отдать её Кристоферу, но, по крайней мере, у тебя будет что-то на память обо мне. 

— Ты что, собираешься куда-то уехать? — спрашивает Эдди неуверенно, и Бак слышит в его голосе панику. 

— Нет, — поправляет себя Бак. — Но я думаю, что просто хочу запомнить этот день. Как хорошо было быть вместе. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя было что-то, что напоминает об этом. 

— Мне не нужен сувенир, чтобы напоминать о Баке, — говорит он, подталкивая его плечом. — Для этого у меня есть ты. 

— Да, но не так. 

Что-то происходит между ними, что-то, что он не может выразить словами, поэтому вместо этого он заполняет пространство незначительными словами: 

— Готов к следующей поездке? 

Эдди кивает на колесо обозрения: 

— Справишься с качающимися кабинками? 

— Это был один чурро, Эдди, я думаю, что справлюсь, — говорит он и отряхивает коричный сахар с рук, прежде чем идти к очереди на Pixar Pal-a-Round. 

Сегодня она удивительно короткая, и Бак проводит это короткое время в очереди, любуясь кольцом на пальце. Это не может ускользнуть от внимания Эдди, но он не упоминает об этом. 

Когда они забираются в кабинку, то садятся по разные стороны, и кабинка уже раскачивается на ветру. Теперь настала очередь Эдди выглядеть немного неуверенно. Бак помнит, как Эдди рассказывал ему о том, как он взбирался на колесо обозрения во время цунами. Он помнит, что видел колесо обозрения до того, как на него обрушилась волна, и это колесо кажется ему гораздо более устойчивым. Оно затмевает то, что находится на пирсе Санта-Моники. 

Двери кабинки закрываются, и они начинают двигаться. Эдди, кажется, устраивается на своём месте, когда они поднимаются выше, и Бак тоже расслабляется. Эдди наблюдает за происходящим с высоты через плексигласовые окна, но Бак может смотреть только на Эдди. Они раскачиваются взад и вперед, и не за что ухватиться, так что особенно сильный порыв ветра заставляет Бака растянуться поперёк кабинки и прижаться к Эдди. Он неуклюже возвращается на своё место, но Эдди останавливает его. 

Воздух застывает между ними, и Эдди держит его за бицепс, когда он наполовину опускается на колени между двумя сиденьями кабинки. Их лица разделяют всего несколько дюймов, и Эдди переводит взгляд с глаз Бака на его губы, словно что-то обдумывая. 

— Эдди? — он просит разъяснений, но Эдди лишь сокращает расстояние между ними, прижимаясь губами к губам Бака, и у него перехватывает дыхание. Бак чувствует, как пальцы Эдди впиваются в его мускулы, когда он углубляет поцелуй, его язык играет с губами Бака, пока они не расступаются. Этот поцелуй отличается от предыдущего. Это экспериментально. Это любопытно. Это сдерживаемое желание многих лет избегания и обещание _большего_. 

Эдди нечаянно толкает их к противоположной стороне кабинке, и она неловко покачивается на ветру, неуравновешенная, поэтому они двигаются к центру, встречаясь между двумя сиденьями, каждый сидит на краю, чтобы продолжить осторожно целоваться, исследуя это новое и пьянящее чувство. 

Каким-то образом они умудряются остановиться до того, как открываются двери, но Бак видит, что Эдди покраснел, и понимает, что он, должно быть, тоже выглядит взволнованным, поэтому не может смотреть в глаза дежурному, когда тот замечает их значки и поздравляет их. 

Они заходят в Toy Story Midway Mania и не обсуждают то, что произошло на колесе обозрения, пока нет, но когда Эдди бьёт по мишеням, стреляя правой рукой, его левая рука опускается на бедро Бака. Бак почти уверен, что он пропускает каждый выстрел. Когда они покидают темноту аттракциона, они понимают, что уже наступили сумерки, а это значит, что скоро наступит время для светового шоу World of Color. 

— Мы должны перейти на другую сторону, — говорит Бак, указывая на водоём перед ними. Теперь он спешит с двойной силой, не желая упустить лучшую точку обзора, и Эдди протягивает руку, чтобы не потерять его в толпе. На мгновение это останавливает Бака, но затем Эдди тянет его, пытаясь найти место до начала шоу. 

Они находят место рядом с тем, где Эдди сделал предложение ранее, и Эдди устраивается на боку, его рука расслаблена вдоль поясницы. Он прислоняет голову к плечу Бака и, когда начинается представление, рассеянно говорит: 

— Крису бы это понравилось. 

Бак прислоняется к его макушке и кивает: 

— В поисках Немо — его любимый мульфильм. Нам обязательно ждать следующего месяца, чтобы привезти его сюда? 

Эдди пожимает плечами: 

— Думаю, мы могли бы передвинуть дату. Может, это хороший способ сказать ему. 

— Способ сказать ему что? — спрашивает Бак, и пальцы Эдди скользят по его спине и предплечью, пока не переплетаются с пальцами Бака. У Бака перехватывает дыхание, когда он чувствует прикосновение пальцев Эдди к своей ладони. 

Эдди сдвигается так, что они оказываются лицом к лицу, всё ещё держа его за руку. Он делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем спросить: 

— Что, если это было по-настоящему, Бак? 

— Это? — спрашивает он, боясь сам заполнить пробелы. Его мозг замыкает от усилия не взлететь. Он уже чувствует себя парящим. Сильный ветер мог бы сбить его с ног. 

— Ты и я, — подтверждает Эдди и мягко находит глаза Бака, заставляя его посмотреть в свои. — Сегодняшний день был _незабываемым_. Я не хочу, чтобы завтра мы вернулись к тому, что было. Я хочу чувствовать себя так каждый день с тобой. 

Музыка разливается на мотив A Whole New World, и это кажется подходящим, потому что Бак чувствует, как что-то внутри него снимается с якоря, как будто весь его мир мгновенно стал больше. Теперь Эдди берёт его за другую руку, и если бы он не сделал ему сегодня предложение, Бак заподозрил бы, что он вот-вот опустится на одно колено. 

— Я, конечно, не сделал бы сегодня предложение, если бы меня не заставили, но я также не хочу брать свои слова обратно. Быть твоим женихом чувстуется таким правильным. Я не думаю, что могу понизить себя до того, чтобы быть просто твоим парнем. И, честно говоря, я не хочу этого делать. 

Бак колеблется, и слова, которые он хочет сказать, теряются в шуме толпы и музыке, доносящейся из динамиков поблизости. Эдди воспринимает его молчание как отказ и начинает нервно заполнять тишину. 

— Я куплю тебе кольцо получше? — предлагает Эдди, как будто его останавливает это. — Настоящее, которое стоит больше ста долларов. 

— Не смей, — Бак качает головой, первый знак его согласия, и крутит кольцо на пальце. — Я хочу вот это. 

— Тогда оставь его себе, — велит Эдди и, обхватив руку Бака, подносит костяшки пальцев к губам, чтобы поцеловать их. — Давай просто притворимся, что это не было притворством. 

— Мы можем это сделать? — Бак смеется, и теперь Эдди прижимает его к груди. В этом есть какая-то жизнерадостность, которую он не привык видеть. Это почти как если бы Эдди был… влюблён. 

— Мы можем, если ты так скажешь, — напоминает ему Эдди, но затем его голос становится низким и серьёзным. — Эван Бакли. Выйдешь за меня? 

Это нелепая просьба. Они только сегодня поцеловались в первый раз, а кольцо Эдди купил ему в сувенирном магазине. Но он был влюблён в Эдди так давно, что не мог сказать, когда это началось. Они были вместе во всех отношениях, кроме этого, и он не может придумать лучшего ответа, чем тот, который давит на его зубы, умоляя быть сказанным. 

— Да, — говорит он и притягивает Эдди к себе за талию. Его поцелуй отчаянный, он говорит Эдди всё, что не могут выразить слова. Эдди улыбается ему в губы, его пальцы скользят по волосам за ушами Бака. — _Боже, да._

Эдди хихикает в ответ на поцелуй, и Бак находит это заразительным и присоединяется к нему, пока Эдди внезапно не ругается и не хлопает себя по карманам. Бак понимает, что прошло уже несколько часов с тех пор, как он проверял Кристофера. Он смотрит на экран и в замешательстве смотрит на Бака. 

— Ты отвечал на свои сообщения? — спрашивает он, и Бак качает головой. Он отключил телефон после того, как Мэдди прислала ему то видео. _Видео._

Пока они с Эдди разбирались в происходящем между ними, Мэдди начала терять терпение и, не дождавшись ответа от Бака, переключилась на групповой чат. Возникший хаос стал очевиден, когда он открыл свой телефон и увидел более сотни уведомлений. Мэдди также услужливо тэгнула его под видео в инстаграм, что означало, что люди, которых он даже не знал, лайкали его посты. 

— Я забыл упомянуть, что кто-то выложил в инстаграм видео с твоим предложением, и Мэдди нашла его? — признался Бак, зная, что действительно забыл. Глаза Эдди расширяются, и он проверяет групповой чат. Разочарование от незнания, очевидно, взяло верх, и Чим с Мэдди разбирают смысл его последнего сообщения, слово за словом. 

Он сжалился и начал видеозвонок, не уверенный, что кто-нибудь ответит. Толпа всё ещё шумит, и на заднем плане играет музыка. Здесь достаточно темно, чтобы радужные проекции светового шоу крашивали свет и тени на его лице. В тот же миг на экране появляются лица его друзей, и все они говорят одновременно, издавая неразборчивый рёв возбуждения. 

Бак вытягивает правую руку и тянет Эдди к себе на левую сторону: 

— Эй, мы ненадолго, просто хотим сообщить вам кое-что новое, — говорит он и кладёт левую руку на плечо Эдди, его безымянный палец виден, — нам нужно многое вам рассказать, но мы просто хотели, чтобы вы, ребята, знали, что происходит. 

Прежде чем кто-то успел их допросить, он повесил трубку, обернулся к Эдди и снова поцеловал его, довольный тем, что может это сделать. Музыка тускнеет, и финал разражается перед ними. Когда представление заканчивается, люди начинают неторопливо пробираться к выходу, и Бак что-то печатает на телефоне. 

— Ты можешь позвонить своей абуэле и родителям по дороге в отель? — спрашивает он, и Эдди кривит лицо, гадая, что же такого важного, что не может подождать, пока они вернутся. — Я хочу кое-что опубликовать, и не хочу, чтобы они узнали об этом через сарафанное радио. 

— Что ты собираешься опубликовать? — спрашивает Эдди и наклоняется, чтобы получше рассмотреть экран Бака. 

Бак поднимает свой телефон, его экран на мгновение ослепляет Эдди, прежде чем он проясняется. Это их фотография на стенде чурро, и Бак крутит карусель по всей серии, всем трём снимкам, и он смотрит, как Эдди видит их в первый раз, особенно последний, где Эдди смотрит на него с томительным желанием. Он ждёт, пока Эдди кивнёт, затем прокручивает, чтобы он мог прочитать подпись. 

«Он мой навеки. В бесконечность и дальше. #californiaadventure #dcafwf #ясказалда»

**Author's Note:**

> *Смысл системы «Fast Pass» в том, что взяв квиток, получаешь право пройти без очереди на аттракцион, обозначенный соответствующим значком.


End file.
